


Больно

by Luvyshka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvyshka/pseuds/Luvyshka
Summary: Кит и боль.





	

**Author's Note:**

> К фику есть фанарт http://imgur.com/GD26ZsW авторства Amadeo Alva.  
> И перевод на английский чудесной theotterone https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180304

— И не больно тебе так? — спрашивает Кит у отжимающегося на кулаках Широ.  
Киту десять, Широ семнадцать.  
Кит в жизни не видел ничего мощнее и красивее. Глаза Широ хитро блестят из-под растрепанной черной челки, и мышцы начинают сокращаться быстрее. Кит шевелит губами, пытаясь не сбиться со счета.

 

***

 

— Блядь... Больно? — Кит хватает руку Широ, всю измазанную в бурой грязи.  
Киту пятнадцать, Широ двадцать два.  
Они лежат посреди пустыни под перевернутым эйрбайком Кита.  
Широ смеется, а потом тихо стонет, пытаясь пошевелиться. Кит перехватывает его ладонь покрепче, помогая подняться.

 

***

 

— Не болит, — ворчит Кит, и пытается оттолкнуть руку Широ с мокрым платком.  
Киту шестнадцать, Широ двадцать три.  
Они в ванной комнате для старшего командного состава галактического Гарнизона.  
Нос Кита опух и потихоньку кровит, но наглому однокурснику досталось больше. Широ молча качает головой, и Кит, закрывая глаза, подставляет лицо под заботливую руку. 

 

***

 

— Больно было? — хрипло спрашивает Кит и прослеживает пальцем шов, соединяющий живую плоть с гладким внеземным металлом.  
Киту восемнадцать, Широ двадцать пять.  
Они на инопланетном боевом корабле в миллиардах световых лет от Солнечной системы.  
Что-то гудит в механической руке Широ, когда он сжимает пальцы в кулак. Кит обнимает его и целует выше виска, там где отросшая челка серебрится сединой. 

 

***

 

— Больно? Ну, прости, — самодовольно заявляет Кит и заламывает железную руку Широ еще сильнее.  
Они на тренировочной палубе Замка львов.  
Широ хмыкает и легко перебрасывает Кита через плечо на пол, наваливается всем телом сверху. Кит обнимает его улыбающееся лицо ладонями и зло целует в губы.

 

***

 

— Болит? — мурлычет Кит на ухо Широ и сжимает пальцы чуть выше его левого локтя, где наливается багровым огромный синяк.  
Они в кабине Черного льва.  
Широ кивает, улыбаясь уголком рта, выключает панели и притягивает Кита еще ближе к себе. Кит стискивает его челюсть второй рукой и голодно отвечает на поцелуй.

 

***

 

— Сейчас будет больно, — предупреждает Кит и облизывает свои потрескавшиеся от сухости и пыли губы.  
Они под тусклым серым небом незнакомой планеты посреди каменной пустоши.  
Кит осторожно прижимает к страшной светящейся ране на боку Широ перевязочный пакет. Широ стискивает зубы и шипит, зажмурившись. Кит что-то шепчет и нежно целует его в шею.

 

***

 

— Не больно? — сипло шепчет Кит во взмокший висок Широ.  
Они в Замке, на полу каюты Широ.  
Кит отнимает локоть Широ от его лица и ловит поплывший взгляд серых глаз. Железная рука сжимается на плече Кита, и хриплый стон вырывается из приоткрытых темно-красных губ. Кит ласково гладит лодыжку Широ на своем плече и начинает двигаться. 

 

***

 

Кит отпускает рычаги управления Черным, отключает все панели и сбрасывает шлем на пол.  
— Широ, мне больно, — Кит прячет лицо в ладонях и сворачивается клубком в кресле пилота.

Киту все еще восемнадцать.


End file.
